(sighs) Leo!
by ashleychick
Summary: Just a dose of crazy Leo Valdez one shots!
1. Chapter 1

Percy, Annabeth and Leo walked down the beach of Camp Half Blood. It was windy and there was salt in the air, but all of them were enjoying the walk. Percy and Annabeth had decided that the three of them needed a short break – Percy from giving sword-fighting lessons to the new-comers at camp, Annabeth from re-building the Big House (yes, Annabeth is re-building the Big House), and Leo from, well, being Leo!

"Hey!" Leo said. "_How_ awesome would it be if we had a small place by the beach?! I could be inside with the hot Aphrodite kids (only ladies please!), Annabeth's nose could be buried somewhere deep inside a book and Percy could be drooling after Annabeth and trying to control his spit with his magical water powers!"

Annabeth looked satisfied with the thought of her reading and having Percy drool after her, but Percy looked thoroughly dissatisfied and moaned "Hey!" Suddenly, a nymph melted into existence, handed Percy a note and disappeared. "Dear Percy, Leo and Annabeth," Percy read aloud. "Please come to the Big House immediately – Chiron."

"Why would he want us there?" wondered Percy.

Leo gasped, "Maybe he thinks we atom-bombed the lake!"

"Why on earth would he think that?"cried Annabeth.

"'Cause I atom-bombed the lake." said Leo, calmly, as a soft explosion was heard somewhere behind them. "Umm, I think we should...run," he said, feeling like a genius.

The three of them turned and ran far, far away, where no one could ever find them.

*Fifteen minutes later*

Chiron found the three demigods hiding behind a small bush at the entrance to the forest.


	2. Fatness

Leo walked around camp, bored, wondering how he, Leo Valdez could _ever_ be _bored_. Yet, there he was. Then he had the sudden urge to sumo-wrestle someone. So he ran up to the Zeus cabin and walked about in front of it, hoping to tackle Jason once he came out. Then he realized that he couldn't possibly tackle _anyone_- he was too scrawny. He had to learn how to be big and hefty like a real sumo wrestler!

He walked up to the Ares cabin and knocked on the door. Clarisse La Rue answered the door. She looked heavy, angry, hefty and fat, as usual. Perfect!

"Oh Clarisse!" Leo cried. "Exactly the person I was looking for!" he opened his arms for a friendly hug.

Clarisse, completely ignoring Leo's excited tone and open arms went, "Waddya want, PUNK?"

Leo, now ignoring the un-enthusiasm said, "Can you teach me how to be fat!?"

La Rue's face turned red, "_Excuse me?_"

"Yeah!" Leo said. "Fat like a sumo-wrestler!"

"Oh!" Clarisse said, as if she understood exactly what he wanted. "Sure I can! But look here, you don't have to be fat to sumo wrestle! All you need is the technique!"

Leo looked really excited now.

"For example," Clarisse continued. "You don't have to be fat to punch someone in the face and knock them out!"

She then raised her fist to Leo's face and he blacked out.

Sometime later, Jason walked into the public toilets of Camp half Blood only to find Leo with his head in one of the toilets.

"Leo," he sighed. "What did you do now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Leo walked into McDonalds, his stomach growling. He ordered his usual- two fries, a mega-huge hamburger and a big size coke and carried his tray to a table nearby. As he started to unwrap his burger, he noticed a small Happy Meal box placed on his tray. Eyebrows knit; he took the content of the box out and found a "Mini Popcorn Machine" that, on pushing a small button on it, made popping sounds and imaginary popcorn.  
Furious, he stormed up to the counter, completely ignoring the angry customers that had been waiting in line, and addressed the guy at the counter, Jay.

"Jay!" he shouted. "What is this?!"

"Uh, I'm guessing it's a Happy Meal?" Jay ventured.

"Yes! But I didn't order it!"

"Someone must've put it in there by mistake, then."

Leo gasped, "HOW DARE THEY PUT THIS…..THING IN MY TRAY!? Even _looking _at such poor mechanism is beneath me! I could make something a hundred times better than this in less than five minutes! And guess what!? It would make _actual _popcorn!"

Jay sighed, "Leo, I _told_ you that someone must've put it in there by mistake! Please don't make such a big deal out of this!"

"But it _is _a big deal! Now, I want you to find out who did this…..AND I WANT THEM PUNISHED! Throw them in the dungeon!"

"Umm," Jay said. "We're McDonalds, we don't _have_ a dungeon"

Leo gave Jay a how-can-you-not-have-a-dungeon-are-you-crazy look and said, "Well then, feed them rotten potatoes or tie rotten fish to their noses or make them drink coke till they explode! I. Don't. Care. Make them suffer! They're not worthy of working in McDonalds!"

He then waved a hand as if swishing an invisible cape, spun on one foot, turned and walked out like he owned the place. Behind his back, all the staff relaxed, sighed very loudly and moaned, "Leo!"


	4. Chapter 4

Charles Beckendorf sat outside Cabin 9, tinkering up a gift for his beloved, Silena. He sat there, thinking about her but his thoughts were interrupted by a voice shouting – it sounded like a bag of cats being hit with a baseball bat. Ok, maybe that was exaggerating a bit, but the voice was truly pathetic. As the source of the voice entered the room, Beckendorf was surprised that he wasn't surprised to see that it was Leo singing.

"BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBOOOOODY ELSE! THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OOOVERWHELMED! BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL, YOU DON'T KNOW-O-O! YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFU-!"

"LEO!" Beckendorf shouted. "What're you up to!?"

Leo grinned down at Beckendorf, "I was singing! Aren't I great?!"

"Umm….sure. But what's the singing for?"

"Well, you see," said Leo. "I wanted to ask this Diana chick from the Aphrodite cabin out and when I told Percy he said that I should sing her a song to woo her! How genius is that?! I should give that kid more credit."

"Well," said Beckendorf under his breath. "Percy's gonna make us all die one day, isn't he?"

"Sorry, what's that?" said Leo, not quite catching what Charles said.

"That's….great! Percy's truly a genius," said Beckendorf, covering up. "But wait. Diana? Do you even _like_ her, Valdez?"

"Meh," Leo said. "She's got the good looks. That's all _I _need."

Beckendorf frowned, "Aright then, best of luck."

"Thanks, but I won't need it. Percy said I sound great!" and Leo ran off towards the Aphrodite cabin.

"Well then," Beckendorf muttered. "Percy and I both need to go to church and learn about truth sometime."

15 minutes later, Beckendorf had almost finished his gift for Silena when he heard a familiar voice singing and several Aphrodite children running around camp, screaming and begging for it to stop.

Beckendorf sighed and said, "Leo.."


	5. Chapter 5

Piper walked to the Big House to talk to Chiron about cabin inspection when she saw Leo standing outside, in front of a canvas, holding a paintbrush.

"Leo," she said. "Are you…_painting?"_

"Yeah!" said Leo excited. "It's amazing!"

Piper looked at the huge canvas, only to see a few amateur strokes here and there. "But you haven't made anything yet." She said.

"Oh!" said Leo. "It's such a pain to paint with a brush! It takes a _lot_ of effort and _way_ too much time. Finger – painting is just as bad!"f

f

Piper raised an eyebrow, "How do you suppose you're gonna paint, then?"

Leo's expression turned thoughtful, "I know!" he exclaimed. "I'll rig up a paint bomb and throw it at this big canvas. It'll be the perfect abstract!"

"Sure," said Piper. "Do that, but make sure your cabin's clean-there's going to be inspection soon."

"Yeah, blah blah blah. _LET'S BOMB THE CANVAS!"_

Piper sighed and walked into the Big House.

Leo got down to making the bomb. 10 minutes later he picked up the finished bomb, aimed, shut his eyes tight, and threw it, rather vigorously, at the canvas.

A huge 'SPLAT' was heard and he opened his eyes only to see that he and everything around him was coated with colour. He was rinsed in a deep purple while the Big House was coated with yellow and orange paint. The whole camp now looked like a huge palette. The wood nymphs melted into sight, covered with cool colours and they didn't look particularly happy about it. From somewhere in the distance Leo heard Chiron's bellow, "LEO VALDEZ!" This was closely followed by Dionysus shouting, "LEEN VALPECK! What have you done this time!?"

Leo's coloured lips broke into a nervous smile, "I think I might've miscalculated the radius of the explosion!"

"YA THINK?!" the whole camp bellowed collectively. Then several people sighed, "Leo!"


	6. Chapter 6

Leo and Percy stood at the entrance of cafe La Paz, waiting for Leo's date. Yes, that's right- the scrawny (but exclusively hot) Latino elf kid had a date! (Peace out suckers!)

He was supposed to meet his true love of the month, Vanessa, here. He and Vanessa went to the same high school and had almost all their classes together. When he'd first seen her, Vanessa's beauty and pearly white smile had set him on fire (literally). Percy was just there to brace Leo for his first date and had promised to disappear as soon as Vanessa arrived.

Leo was scared as heck. What if he messed up? What if she decided she didn't like him? What if she didn't enjoy the date? He rubbed his hands nervously as Percy gave him a clam pep talk and told him what not to do. Suddenly Percy stopped talking and sighed, "Leo, this can't keep happening. You've gotta control yourself."

Leo looked down at his hands – they were blazing. Hastily, he put the fire out, apologized and told Percy to carry on. Percy shook his head and started talking when Leo spotted Vanessa in the distance.

"Percy! Get lost! Now!" he cried.

"Why? OH! Is she here!?"

"Yes! Now go! And I mean GO! Don't hide around in the bushes."

As Vanessa approached, Percy disappeared behind the bushes and hid. Leo put a hand to his forehead and shook his head. Vanessa reached Leo, smiled and said, "Hey!"

Leo put on the most pathetic smile ever and said, "H-Hey!"

Nervously, he put his hand forward and she was just about to take it when her eyes widened and she gasped, "Leo! You're on fire!"

Leo blushed and said, "Well, thank you, I try to keep myself fit."

"No!" she cried. "You're literally on fire!"

His smile disappeared and he looked down at his hand only to see that it was blazing, again.

"Leo!" she cried. "_Do_ something!"

"DAMN! Not again! Not _now!_" was his reply.

"Wait," she said. "Not _again?_ How many times has this happened before?"

"Uh...quite a few, actually," he said, rather casually.

Vanessa looked at him like he was crazy. Her eyes widened even more (if that was possible), she gasped and ran away, screaming that he was crazy.

He stood where he was, wishing she would come back, but at the same time he wasn't going to go after her and hurt his ego.

"Meh," he said. "I'll get over her. Plus, the month's almost over, so she wasn't gonna last long anyway. Oh, and Percy, you can come out now."

Percy out staggered out of the bushes, "Phew! Thank the Gods I'm out. Those bushes made my podex (Greek for 'butt') itchy!" Then he added, "Oh! I almost forgot:" he sighed and said "Leo!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! So I've never actually done author's notes before, mostly because I suck at them. All i wanted to say today is that I want to thank the few people that have been reading, reviewing, following, favouriting, my work. (Sighs) Leo! is my first ever fanfic and I remember when I got my first review- I was more excited than I'd ever been! Anyways, this is becoming longer than I expected it to be so thanks to all of you for your amazing reviews. Feel free to hit me with any ideas you want me to write and please review and tell me if i need to be corrected or if you liked or even disliked the fanfic!  
**

Annabeth sat in her cabin, her nose buried deep in one of her favorite books. It was a normal, quiet autumn day at Camp and she thought the climate was perfectly suited for a good book and a cup of coffee, sitting in a comfy chair.

Suddenly, she jumped up as she heard a loud moan, "NOOOOO! This is not done!" and then there was more moaning. She recognized that voice. It was unmistakably Leo. Her eyes widened as she thought of the various prospects of bad things happening to him. She ran out of her cabin and found him sitting under Juniper's tree, with his head in his hands. She sat down next to him, "Hey, what's wrong?"  
"Hey Annabeth." He said, his tone cranky and sloppy. He looked up and wiped his nose. "Oh, just sitting here, mourning. You know, because he's dead now." And he burst into tears again.

Annabeth looked concerned and somewhat shocked, "Wait, what?! Who's dead!? Leo! What're you talking about? _Who's dead?_"

Leo tried to hold back his boo-hoos but failed miserably, "He was just such an awesome guy! He didn't deserve to die! He deserved to live a happy and long life! He just died and left everyone around him hurt! Like a grenade!" Leo was pathetically and horribly unhappy now and his mourning had brought other campers to gather around where he and Annabeth were seated.

"Leo," Annabeth said, trying to stay calm. Leo's description of this anonymous guy's death perfectly suited the average demigod's way of dying. She was scared now. The idea of losing any one of the campers was not comforting. "Who are you talking about?"

"Philip. My ANT!"

"Wha-?" Annabeth was left speechless. All this crying, all this mourning, over an _ant?_

"Yeah!" said Leo. "It just wasn't Philip's age to die yet! I'd only just built him a small house where he could live comfortably! And I'd grown so fond of him! And then today, I find him dead in his own house! No warning, no mental preparation, he just _died!"_

"Leo," Annabeth said, trying desperately to feel his pain and put into words a soothing, calming pep talk, but she couldn't. She'd never actually seen anyone feel so much pain just because and _ant_ had died. "But why did you adopt an ant in the first place?"

"Well," he said. "He just looked so helpless, so in need of care!"

"And what made you think that he looked so helpless?"

"Well, he just strutted into my forge all stumbling and worn out…"

"Leo, he was an ANT! How did you even manage to _make out _his countenance?!"

"Well….he just looked so poor to me that I decided to adopt him and then I built him a house just before he, you know…"

"Yeah," said Annabeth. "It's ok Leo. You'll get over it and I'll help you. Hey! Let's organize a funeral for him! That way you'll know that his soul rests in peace. Do you still have the body?"

"Of course not, Annabeth! It's an_ ant_ we're talking about here! Which dumb person keeps an ant's body? And seriously? A _funeral?!_ He's an ant, for hades' sake! He doesn't need all this fuss!"

Annabeth sighed, "Leo!"

**A/N: I'm sorry! I wasn't particularly happy with this chapter but posted it anyway. It isn't my best work, I admit, but my stuff will be better in the future.**


	8. Chapter 8

Leo walked towards the strawberry fields, a shovel and other gardening tools in his hands. He was helping Chiron plant strawberries since he was bored to death and Chiron suggested that he help him plant strawberries since it was a lot of work and all of Leo's excess energy would be put to good use. He agreed gladly – he had always wanted to know what gardening felt like because it always amused him how living beings could just smash other smaller living beings into the soil and those green living beings couldn't even do or say anything. It was like high school all over again.

As they walked, Chiron gave Leo instructions – telling him what not to do. They reached the strawberry fields and got down to work. Leo decided not to stare as Chiron attempted to bow down on his horse-legs and dig. He got down to work and started to dig…and kept digging…and digging…and digging…till he heard Chiron say, "Leo! Not that deep! We want the plants to come out of the soil, don't we?"

Leo broadcasted an embarrassed smile and started throwing mud back into the hoe he'd dug. Pretty soon he'd dug shallow holes everywhere and started looking around for seeds. He asked Chiron and Chiron replied, "Oh! I must've forgotten them on the poker table outside the Big House! You'll have to get them!"

So Leo went to the Big House poker table and picked up one of the two packets of seeds kept on it. He returned to the fields and started to sprinkle the seeds all over the fields and was soon done when Chiron called out to him, "Leo! You missed a spot over here! Pass me the seeds a minute!"

So Leo did exactly that. He passed the seeds to Chiron and when the centaur looked at the packet, he probably looked more pissed off than when Poseidon looks when he realizes that people poop in his "sacred" territory. Nah. Not that pissed off. That's just a way of saying. (Or is it?)

"Wh-what's wrong?" Leo managed.

"Leo," he said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Are these the seeds you sprinkled all over the fields?"

Leo nodded.

"Well then," Chiron said. "I guess Camp Half Blood isn't gonna be producing strawberries this year…..BECAUSE YOU JUST SPRINKLED SUNFLOWER SEEDS EVERYWHERE!"

Leo looked shocked. He didn't know what to do. There was no way those seeds could be dug back out now – they were as big as atoms! "What?! I totally picked the seeds up from the table!"

"Yes. But there were sunflower seeds there, too!"

"Why in Hades' underpants were there SUNFLOWER seeds kept on the table!"

"The satyrs wanted them for their nature thing!"

"Ohhh…that makes sense. Guess I really should start reading labels."

"You think!?"

"Sorry! Can't we just sell sunflowers for a year? And then go back to strawberries?"

"NO! We cannot! They won't bloom in time! Go to your cabin! Now! I'll figure a way out to fix this! Somebody! Call the Demeter kids here!"

So Leo went to his cabin and told all his half-brothers and sisters this incident. All of them sighed together, "Leo!"


	9. Chapter 9

Leo wandered around Camp, deep in thought. Chiron's three thousand, seven hundred and twenty first birthday was just round the corner and Leo wanted to do something special for him – something un-Leo. But he didn't know _what_ to do. All he could think of was making something amazing with a few metal scraps he'd stored in his forge. But that wasn't un-Leo – that was completely and utterly Leo. Suddenly an idea hit him so greatly he thought it was Clarisse hitting him for a second. He would bake Chiron a cake! That was the most un-Leo thing ever!

So he ran to the Camp kitchen and got down to work. He started off by separating the eggs and beating them with a little too much flour. Then he mixed in a LOT of sugar, too much baking powder (because he wanted the cake to be HUGE) and cocoa – because chocolate was a necessity. The "batter" was now ready and Leo put one finger in and licked it. "Hmm," he said to himself. "It's a little too sweet…but no problem! Nothing in the world a little salt can't cure!"

And so he started to sprinkle in a little salt, but got a little carried away only to see a few minutes later, that the previously full salt sprinkler was now empty. "Oops! But how much harm can a little salt do?"

And so he went on to think what else the cake needed. "Ooooh! Horses love carrots and apples. And Chiron _is_ half horse. BUT! Hazel's horse loves gold!" and for the next few minutes he tried to decide what to put in – carrots and apples or gold. Ultimately, Leo picked up a few carrots and apples, chopped them up and mixed them into the batter and then ran to his forge, got a few scraps of gold, melted them and then put the molten gold into the batter too.

Finally, he put the cake into the oven and thirty minutes later, he brought a HUGE (due to the excess baking powder) and deformed cake out of the oven, clearly happy with it and decided that it needed to be decorated. So he poured chocolate syrup upon it and sprinkled a whole packet of chocolate chips on it.

When Chiron's birthday arrived, Leo presented him with his cake early in the morning. Chiron looked utterly pleased with him and when Leo asked him to taste it, the two of them sat down across each other (well, technically, Chiron was standing because he was in horse form) in the Big House. Chiron cut a piece of the cake and took a huge bite from it. He made a gagging sound as the taste of the hideous cake tainted his taste buds for life. But just for Leo's sake, he swallowed the bite and tried to put on a smile. Suddenly his face turned red and he started to find his way to the bathroom.

"Excuse me," Chiron said. "But I think I have diarrhea." And he galloped away to the bathroom.

The next second, Dionysus entered the room and sighed, "Oh, Leen!"

Leo then sighed, "Leo!"


	10. Chapter 10

Leo sat under Juniper's tree, whistling to himself a song he had just heard. It was a lazy afternoon at Camp and he had nothing to do. He looked around and saw a certain Son of Hades walk by. For the first time ever, Nico's exclusively black clothing seemed to interest him. The guy was so emo, so mysterious, so cool.

Suddenly, Leo decided that being emo and goth would be the coolest thing ever. So he went up to his Cabin, borrowed some very black clothes from one of his friends and put them on. Then, he put on some jet black eyeliner and a black, clip-on earring (both of which were borrowed from Silena). He then went on to wear a plain black beanie (or toque, as some people call it) and then stepped out of his cabin, leaving a lot of smart remarks and snorts from his cabin mates (mostly Beckendorf) behind.

As he stepped outside into the scorching sun, he couldn't help but feel remarkably hot. All the black clothing was absorbing more and more heat. "Well," he told himself. "Hot people can't help but feel hot!" and then patted himself on the back for his "optimistic" thinking. He walked around Camp, trying to show his new look off to people. But no one had been stupid enough to come out of their Cabins on such a hot day. No one, that is, except Leo.

Halfway across Camp, he was sweating like a pig and looked, by far, much worse than a pig that had just had a refreshing bath in the mud. His sweat had caused his eyeliner to run all over his face and his hair was wet under his beanie so he decided to remove it. Once he did, his curly hair stood up in spikes because of the sweat and looked truly disgusting.

Wandering about, he reached the beach and saw a daughter of Aphrodite lying on the sand, on a beach mat, trying to get tan. He was just crossing the beach when she looked up at him. Her eyes widened and she shrieked loudly with horror. He must've been a truly horrific sight.

The scream caused several Campers to run out of their cabins to see what was wrong. A lot of Campers were soon gathered on the beach and somewhere in the crowd, Leo could hear his friends sighing, "Leo!"

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked that chapter! **

** So for the next couple of chapters I'm thinking about posting a continuous stream in which Leo just plays pranks on people. So...it'll be, as I like to call it, a PRANK STREAM! Please review and let me know what you think of the idea and whether I should put it forth. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

Leo was in a very good mood today, and everyone knew what that meant – prank time! Today his mind was set on a certain Son of Hades. "I'm going to lighten him up!" he said to himself with a naughty smile on his face. "The kid's _always_ dressed in black – his hair's black, his eyeliner, which I strongly suspect he uses, is black, hell, even his _cabin_ is black!

Cabin…hmm… "That's it!" Leo exclaimed. "I'm going to paint his cabin another color! Yellow? Nah! Too boring. PINK! YES! That's more like it! Leo! You're a genius!"

Now, Leo was a lazy person and wasn't about to use a brush to paint the _whole_ _cabin_ – besides, it would be a lot more fun to have the paint tumble down upon the cabin. So he went to his forge and built a huge remote-controlled helicopter with a hook attached to its side. He then fetched seven huge cans of baby pink paint and poured the paint out of each one into a VERY HUGE tub. He glanced into the tub, dissatisfied. He then emptied four more huge cans of the same paint into the VERY HUGE tub. He now had paint more than sufficient to cover the whole Hades cabin. Smiling to himself, he attached the tub to the helicopter and picked up the remote. He considered leaving his cabin but then thought better of it, "I know the whole campus better than the back of my hand, so I don't need to leave the cabin. I can navigate throughout Camp without even looking at my surroundings!" was his excuse. He then sat down to examine the back of his hand, since he'd just realized that he hadn't ever given it enough attention.

Soon the helicopter was out and on its way to the Hades cabin. "Hmm…let's see…Hades Cabin...oh yeah! So we turn right," he turned the joystick on the remote to the right. "Then straight and then take two lefts!" he was impressed by himself for knowing the directions so well. He patted his own back again.

Once he was sure his helicopter was hovering above the Hades Cabin, he pressed the big red button on the remote control that allowed all the paint to tumble down onto the cabin. He waited two minutes and then ran out of his forge to observe the mark of his awesome-ness. Running to Nico's cabin super fast, he didn't take the time to observe his surroundings well. The Hades Cabin came into view. It was…still BLACK! Leo frowned. If the Hades cabin hadn't been painted pink, then some other cabin had, and Leo was very scared to find out which one it was. He went back to his forge and took the same directions he'd sent his helicopter in – a right, straight, and two lefts.

Leo looked in front of him upon the now pink Ares cabin. "Uh-oh.."

As he stood there, open mouthed, Clarisse La Rue came out the door, all ready for her sword-fighting practice. As she shut the door behind her, she happened to glance at the rest of the cabin. She stood there for a minute before she turned and her gaze fell directly upon Leo – her eyes screaming with outrage.

"Something tells me you're behind this, Valdez," her voice was deadly calm.

"W-well, I d-didn't mean to! It just happe-!"

Clarisse walked up to him, raised a fist to his face and the world became the color of Nico's clothes.

Several minutes later, Beckendorf walked into the public bathroom, only to observe the frequent happening of Leo's head in the toilet. He sighed, "Leo!" as he pulled his head out of the pot.

**A/N: Hey! So this is the first of the PRANK STREAM! #I'msoexcited Hope you like it! This was Kuronique Misaki's idea! Kuronique Misaki, I hope you liked it! I know there's a twist and all and he didn't really paint the Hades Cabin pink, but I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this! I will be accepting requests from anyone who wants to give them,****and also, please review and tell me how you found this chapter. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Leo was unusually bored. He had the common urge for mischief and his fingers were tingling with excitement – he wanted to play a prank (no surprise there!) but, for some reason, he couldn't think of one. That's right – he, LEO VALDEZ, couldn't think of a PRANK. As he walked around Camp, he happened to see the Hypnos kid, whatever his name was, coming out of his cabin, looking drowsy, dressed in his pajamas and holding a stuffed teddy bear in his hand – as if he had just got out his bed. Instead of getting amused to see a Hypnos kid actually _leaving _his cabin; Leo's attention went straight to the teddy bear….

"That's it! OMG! This is perfect!" he yelled, as somewhere, deep down in his thick skull, a light bulb lit up. He then went on to hit himself on the head for using the expression "OMG".

Leo proceeded conjure up the "perfect" plan for his prank. He then stealthily (not) stole eighty teddy bears from everywhere he could find. He started off in his own cabin, inspecting people's bunkers. The only teddy bears he found in Cabin 9 were in this new eight year old Camper, Greg's bed, and…..in Beckendorf's bed. Huh. Who knew that tough a guy actually slept with a teddy bear? Maybe Leo could use it for blackmail later….

He then proceeded to find teddy bears in Percy's cabin (it was hard to believe that the guy who slept with the blue teddy bear had saved the world), the Aphrodite cabin, and almost all the other cabins except the Ares and Hades cabins. Soon he had teddy bears enough to please even _Octavian._ Leo stuffed all of these bears in a huge bag. They were of all shapes and sizes – some big, some small, some pink, some blue, some rainbow colored (Iris Campers) and some were just classic teddy bears. Leo carried this bag of teddy bears (with immense difficulty and zero stealth) to the Big House's armory closet and stuffed all of them inside. It was a tight squeeze and pushing the closet doors shut was as difficult as pushing Clarisse La Rue into anything, but he finally managed it.

Leo then casually strolled out of the Big House (maybe a little _too_ casually) and pretended to go back to being bored. It was gonna be perfect! He was hoping Clarisse would open the closet and have all the fluffy, cuddly teddy bears tumble down on her. She would turn downright red! But it would be fine if it was anyone else too – except Chiron or Dionysus (the wine god wasn't at good terms with stuffed animals. But there was no way that was gonna happen – Mr. D was about as athletic as a sloth)

Leo walked out of the Big House casually (maybe a little _too_ casually) and walked towards that part of Camp where all the activities were held. Connor Stoll caught sight of him, dropped the bow and arrow he had been nocking and ran towards him.

"Leo!" he cried. "Guess what? So Dionysus saw me drop all my arrows" he took immense pride in talking about the fact that he had dropped all his arrows. "And he was all like 'Careful there, Steal! You aren't gonna get anywhere with the ladies with _such_ amazing skills!' and then he pointed to all the arrows on the ground. So I asked him if he could do any better and he took it as a personal challenge to his authority and now he's gone to the Big House to get a bow and arrow for himself! Oh, my god! I can bet you anything that he's totally gonna SUCK at archery! The guy can't even hold a bow!"

"Wait, what?" Leo said, shocked. "He's gone to the ARMORY CLOSET, hasn't he?!"

"Well," said Connor. "I take that that's where he's gone, but what's up with you? Why do you look so….terror-stricken?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" Leo said with a nervous laugh and then ran to the Big House as he saw Dionysus entering it from a distance. It was difficult catching up with Mr. D because of the huge distance between them. Leo reached the armory closet just as Dionysus's hand was on the handle of the closet. Before Leo could tell him to stop, Dionysus opened the closet and all of the eighty teddy bears tumbled down upon him.

Dionysus was completely buried under the pile of teddy bears. Four huge teddy bears were tossed aside, revealing Mr. D's face and hands. He noticed Leo standing just at the door of the room and said, with his voice dangerously calm, "Something tells me you're behind this…"

There was a short pause and Dionysus sighed aggressively, "LEEN VALERIE!" his voice in no attempt to keep calm anymore...

**A/N: I feel like I'm starting to write too many Author's Notes. This is a quick one. I just wanted to thank Kuronique Misaki for this amazing idea! Hope everyone liked it! Please review and let me know how you found it. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

A fair amount of the Camp's population had gathered in the forest, where no one could disturb them. Dionysus had been acting rather douche-y lately. He'd been causing trouble for the whole Camp much more than he used to. And hence Percy, Jason, the Hephaestus, Ares, Athena, Hecate, Demeter and the Aphrodite Cabins and Rachel had come together to plan the perfect revenge, but no one could come up with anything. The plans the Athena cabin had devised were either too dangerous, or too simple for revenge. They needed something that was manageable and very embarrassing.

Suddenly Silena jumped up, looking at her watch, "Oh Gods! We're so totally late for our dress fittings!"

"Dress fittings?" Beckendorf asked.

"Yeah! For the– never mind I'm late! Tell you later. Let's go girls!"

"Wait a minute…" Leo mused. "Dress? Silena that's perfect!"

"Wha-?" Silena said, confused.

"I've got the perfect plan! Gather round people!" Leo shouted the last part, but it wasn't needed – everyone was already gathered around and listening.

"So we spike Dionysus's Diet Coke tonight just before his poker game with Chiron, so that Mr. D's sound asleep. Then," he nodded towards Silena, "we put a prom dress on him and take a picture, threatening to put it on The Olympus Wall (which was a huge wall on Olympus just outside the throne room, where interesting and fascinating new pictures and clips were put up for the Gods to marvel upon. It was basically the Gods' news channel). He obviously doesn't want it up there, so we obviously put it up there, which would make Zeus laugh his ass off!"

The sky rumbled.

The Campers agreed that this was a great idea and started preparing for it; Silena even forgot her dress fittings!

*Later that night*

Dionysus and Chiron settled in for their poker game. They were just sitting around the small table on the porch of the Big House when Jason and this small Hecate kid came along, "Mr. D, Chiron! something's wrong with the leopard head in the Big House…I think it's dying. It just keeps making these sounds…."Jason said , and then shuddered.

"Oh NO!" Dionysus yelled. "My only friend in this pathetic excuse for a Camp! We can't let him die! Chiron! Quick! We must go and cure him!"

Chiron sighed as Dionysus pulled his wheel chair out of the table and wheeled him into the House. It all happened so fast – the Stoll brothers ran out of some bushes nearby, carrying a bottle of whisky they'd smuggled in and kept it on the table, beside all the cans of Diet Coke. The Hecate kid said something under her breath and the whisky slowly disappeared from inside the bottle, mixing itself into the cans without opening them.

"This is why I love magic," said Connor, marveling at the vanishing whisky.

"Ok, job's done, let's get outta here!" said Jason urgently as Travis grabbed the now empty bottle.

The four ran out of the porch, the grins on their faces huge.

*A few minutes later*

Dionysus and Chiron having found nothing wrong with the leopard, had returned to their seats. Dionysus shifted the pack of Diet Coke next to him and handed Chiron a single can. The two sipped from their cans and started the game.

Precisely ninety minutes later, both, Dionysus and Chiron were asleep in their chairs, snoring. It was completely dark and a bunch of Campers were up and ready for the prank.

Leo, Percy, Jason, Connor, Travis, Annabeth, Clarisse, Silena, Beckendorf and Rachel tip-toed to the table and stopped near some bushes. Leo decided that he would perform the brave task of going and putting the dress on Dionysus in this frightening night, since he obviously was the fiercest of them all (even though Clarisse and Beckendorf were standing right there). Two minutes later, Leo was at the table and putting the dress over Dionysus's head. It was a baby blue prom dress, with a plain, tight bodice and frilly below the chest. It was short and strapless and would've looked very attractive on an actual girl.

Once he was done, he beckoned for Annabeth to come forward. Annabeth took a few steps towards Dionysus, holding her camera ready with both hands. When she was close enough, she snapped a picture, the flash bright. Then all of them ran; ran far, far away, till they were twenty feet from Dionysus, and looked at the picture. It was a perfect shot – the blue dress, the light of the flash falling perfectly…the only problem was that the dress was on Chiron, not Dionysus.

"Leo!" Annabeth cried. "You idiot! You put the dress on CHIRON!"

Leo's eyes widened, "Oh Gods! I mistook Chiron for Dionysus in the dark! HOW COULD I BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?!" he was shouting now. "OH THIS IS A DISASTER! WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO NOW?!"

"Leo!" Percy shouted over him. "Calm down or you'll wake him! We'll think of somethi-"

Percy was interrupted by the sound of laughter – Mr. D's laughter. They must've woken him. The demigods and Rachel looked back at the table – Dionysus was rolling on the floor with laughter while Chiron looked humiliated.

"I'll go make up an excuse…" Leo said, paling as he not-so-confidently walked towards them.

Behind him, the half-bloods and Rachel all sighed, "Leo!"


	14. Chapter 14

**PRANK STREAM. #4**

Leo's head was in the toilets. He had had enough of this crap. Getting your head dunked in the pubic toilets got boring when you had it don't every other day. Clarisse La Rue seriously needed to think of a new location. Wasn't she tired of the toilets? As he picked himself up, he tried to think of the ultimate prank for revenge – something that would get on her nerves like a monkey climbs a tree.

He washed up and went outside, immediately spotting Clarisse – she was showing off her new sneakers, big, ugly and black. Just then, something in Leo's head clicked, "Of course!" he shouted as he ran to get started on his research: HOW TO MAKE KITTY LITTER.

Eventually Leo found this solution:

_Shred some newspaper and soak it in a Tbsp. of dish soap and water. Allow it to soak until the water gets dirty. Drain it off in a colander and re-soak it in plain water. Drain it again and mix in some baking soda. Squeeze out some of the water, breaking it up, and leave flat to dry for at least 48 hours. Now you have homemade cat litter. _

_By Karin from Benbrook, TX_

"Why thank you, Karin from Benbrook," Leo said. "I find you very resourceful and I like it. Care to join me for coffee sometime?" Leo then realized that he wasn't actually talking to Karin from Benbrook and that she couldn't hear him and raised a palm to his head and shook it.

He prepared the cat litter, and two days later, he was completely ready for the Great Prank. He scribbled the following words on a sheet of paper: PLEASE TAKE OFF SHOES BEFORE ENTERING FOR WORSHIP and ran and stuck it outside the Ares temple, using a microscopic piece of tape.

An hour later, Clarisse La Rue left her cabin to pay a short visit to her father's temple before starting activities for the day. She read the sign outside and removed her shoes, confused – they never removed their shoes for worship. Nevertheless, she went inside in her socks and had her new sneakers left outside. Leo noticed this and ran out of the bushes he had been hiding in. He picked up the sneakers and took them some distance away – putting the cat litter into them. He then put some water in it, making it look like there was pee in it. Clarisse was a bad person, sure, but she didn't deserve her socks drenched by actual pee; besides, if it _was_ actual pee, he would probably end up with his head in the toilets of the Underworld.

"What was with that girl and toilets?" Leo wondered aloud. He thought for a good five minutes and then concluded that she had long-term diarrhea.

He replaced the sneakers back to where they had been kept just in time to see Clarisse coming out of the temple, "What're you doing, PUNK?" she said as she saw Leo near her new sneakers.

"Oh, Clarisse, are these yours?" he said, innocently.

"Yes. What're you doing?"

"Oh nothing! Just admiring these beauties! Must've cost you a fortune!"

"Yeah, not really." The expression on her face didn't change, but she didn't seem angry either.

"Ok then! I'll get going! See ya!" Leo said as he walked away as fast as he could without looking awkward.

Clarisse didn't reply but just went forward to stuff her feet into her sneakers without once looking into them.

Once he was roughly out of sight, Leo jumped into a bush fairly nearby and watched Clarisse step into doom.

He heard a gooey splosh as she put her foot inside a sneaker. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened a bit as her face settled in to look hilariously hideous. Leo suppressed his laughter by putting a hand on his mouth and turned red. She looked truly pathetic.

He soon heard a shriek escape her wide-open-as-if- she-was-a-hippo mouth, "WHA-?! WHO DID THIS?!" She looked around, furious, her eyes even wider.

As Leo tried to slowly crawl out of the bushes and get away, the fat cow spotted him and shouted, "IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?!"

Leo turned around, slowly and then spoke, rather calmly, "Chill out, Potato Chips, it's just water. And I would highly recommend you put on some make-up now and then – you looked truly hideous back there."

Clarisse looked thoughtful for a second, then raised a fist and the next thing Leo knew, his head was in the Human Excretion Deposition location again.

As he picked himself up, he saw Connor Stoll come in, "Oh, hey man! Heard about your little incident. You totally rocked it. All good?"

"Yeah," Leo said. "Thanks man! I keep ending up here. Clarisse should really find a new place to dunk my head in, I'm almost getting used to it. She won't get much satisfaction in dunking my head in the toilet if I start getting used to it!"

Connor sighed, "Leo!"

**A/N: Hey! So I just wanted to thank Kuronique Misaki for the wonderful plot idea that has resulted in today's chapter! Hope you guys liked it and are enjoying the PRANK STREAM so far! Please review if you have any ideas for chapters (I'm starting to go blank for PRANK STREAM ideas). Thanks! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey! So..**

**1) I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update in awhile, but I promise you (sighs) Leo will be continued. I'll try to come up with a new chapter as soon as possible.**

**2) I'm thinking of writing one final story to end the PRANK STREAM. If you can come up with any ideas related to the PRANK STREAM or even (sighs) Leo chapters in general, let me know. **

**3) Contradictory to what I said in point number 2, if you do not want me to end the PRANK STREAM and write a few more chapters before the last of the stream, please review and let me know, because if you don't, I will assume you've had enough of it and want me to go back to the normal chapters. So please feel free to raise your voice against my not-so-decisive decision of the finale of the PRANK STREAM. **

**4) Thank you all so much for reading my story and reviewing and following. Your replies to my story really make my day! Take a moment to appreciate yourselves! A new chapter will be up soon! But before that, I need at least one response telling me whether to end the PRANK STEAM or keep going. **

**Thanks! **


	16. Chapter 16

**PRANK STREAM CONTINUED**

Leo was in the mood for another prank today (obviously), and his target was a certain sea-green eyed boy with black hair. He wondered what would irritate him most, when suddenly, an idea struck him. He picked up a can of Shark Fin Soup and more shark edibles, took them to his forge and started constructing his little contraption - a stink bomb! Even though he was holding the little bomb in his hand, it still reeked and the smell was a perfect of sharks - dead, canned sharks. Percy was gonna be so mad! Leo threw on a cap and ran towards the Poseidon Cabin, the stink bomb in one hand and the other hand on his nose. He stopped near a slightly open window, opened it more and threw it into the cabin, hard. The bomb blasted on impact with (fortunately) the floor and Leo could almost SEE the smell leaking out of it. He shut the window tightly, ran into a few bushes close by and waited for Percy's reaction. The bomb had smelled bad enough when the smell was still INSIDE it - he wondered how bad it would smell now, with all the smell really concentrated. A few minutes passed and there was no scream or an angry Percy running out of his Cabin with his hands clutching his hair in exasperation shouting, "Have mercy PLEASE! Have mercy!" to no one in particular. Perhaps he had passed out. If so, Leo just HAD to go and take a look at his face. He waited a few minutes just to be safe and went inside. As soon as he got inside and inhaled, Leo's eyes rolled back into his head and he passed. *15 minutes later when all the smell had faded* Percy stepped into his cabin, back from the sword arena. It had been a long day and he was tired. So naturally, the last thing he expected to see was a stunned Leo sprawled on the floor of his cabin shouting, "OH THE SMELL! THE HORROR! TAKE IT AWAY! I swear I'll shower and wear deodrant EVERYDAY! JUST TAKE IT AWAY!" Percy frowned - there was no smell. Wht was Leo screaming for? He then noticed the shattered stink bomb on the floor and got an idea of what might've happened. With a smile on his face he sighed, "Leo!" as he went up to help the fire boy.

**A/N: Hey guys! So here you go - more PRANK STREAM stories! Since you really wanted me to continue, I did! Ok, so here's what I'm thinking - I'm going to continue the stream for sometime and THEN end it with a GRAND FINALE! Unfortunately, I do not have an idea for the finale, so please hit me with a few ideas! It's best that you start giving me ideas right now because the GRAND FINALE should be GRAND, shouldn't it? So please...if you have any ideas, feel free to review and share them with me! Thanks!**

**P.S. - Thanks to Kuronique Misaki for this prank idea! Wow, they have really been helping me a lot! Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

Leo had been absorbed in deep, dreamless, peaceful slumber when a wake up call in the form of the blessed conch from the Conch Horn woke him up with a start, causing him to fall off his bed and onto the hard floor of Cabin 9.

"Oof! What the f-loor?! Not again! I already have bruises from yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before_ that_ and –" before Leo could suck himself into his infinity ring of speech, Beckendorf grunted from him own bed, clearly disturbed, "Just go back to sleep!"

So he did. In a minute, both, Leo and Beckendorf were back asleep. Exactly seventeen minutes later, the Conch Horn sounded again, summoning everyone for breakfast this time. Leo woke up with a start again. But now asleep on the floor, he had nowhere to fall and therefore rolled over to Beckendorf's bed with a loud THUD. This caused Beckendorf to get startled and fall off _his _bed – atop of Leo. And hence, Leo witnessed what having an asthma attack would feel like, except that he didn't actually _have_ asthma.

"Bones…*gasp*…crushing!...*deep, deep breath* GET OFF ME YOU HEAVILY LOADED SON OF A MOTHER!"

Beckendorf got off with a grunt while Leo complained, "Great! Now I have Broken Ribs to add to my list of Injuries Obtained While Waking Up! Thanks so much CHARLES!"

"Always glad to help a friend…"

After a series of falling back on their beds in eccentric poses, Beckendorf and Leo were finally showered, ready and very, _very_ sleepy.

*Later in the day*

Leo couldn't keep himself awake, solely because 1) He was too hungry to sleep as 2) he had skipped breakfast but 3) Lunch wasn't until an other hour 4) He had aching bruises all over his body, which 5) were a result of the Conch Horn completely BLASTING his sleep not only that morning, but Every. Single. Morning.

Something had to be done about that ruddy old Conch Horn, and he would do it. This called for a prank. But it wasn't even exactly a PRANK. It was more of revenge. But it still was a prank. "Aha! I've got it! It's going to be a REVANK! And yes, even though it sounds like an elephant with a sinus problem honking, it still is pretty cool! He announced all of this in a monotone. Then he added in a Shakespeare kind of threatening tone, "BEWARE CITIZENS OF CAMP HALF BLOOD! FOR THE REVANK IS COMETH!"

The best part was that, because of his excessive exploring and pranking, he was the sole person (except maybe Chiron, the Stoll Brothers and Dionysus) who knew exactly where the damned Conch Horn was kept. He decided it was time to rid it of its location.

*An hour and fifteen minutes later*

Leo finished lunch at remarkable speed and creeped into the Big House while everyone was out, still eating. He crawled up to the couch and raised the floorboard exactly behind it. There it was – the Conch Horn, right where he had last seen it – under the floorboard. He had always wondered why a HORN needed such a secret location. But then it struck him that someone possibly tired of it disturbing their sleep everyday might want to get rid of it. Someone like Leo. Well, Chiron _was_ a pretty smart person. But not smart enough. The Conch Horn had been found.

Leo picked it up and went out through the back door, running straight into the forest. He found a hollow tree some distance away and decided that it was perfect. A whole seven minutes later, Leo managed to get the horn into the hollow tree and walked away like a hero. Nothing was going to disturb him _now._

*Yet another hour later*

Elm the nymph finally decided to get back into her tree. She swooshed into the nearest elm tree she saw, causing a lot of wind.

Then something very loud went off and Elm looked as startled and scared as Garfield when he realizes it's already Monday. Strangely, it sounded like the Conch Horn. She swooshed out of the tree, causing it to go off again.

Leo suddenly heard the Conch Horn go off, _twice_. But how could that be?! He ran off to the elm tree to check. A lot of other campers and Chiron had gathered around to see how the sound could possibly be coming from the tree. One of the Ares campers was trying to get the Conch Horn out and definitely wasn't failing. The Conch Horn was out in another minute and was handed to Chiron.

Chiron looked at it, relieved. Leo tried to slowly back out of the crowd but was caught midway by none other than the Most Miserable God he'd ever seen, aka. Dionysus. "My, my, Leen Valerie, so someone hid the Conch Horn here, have we any guesses as to who it could've been?"

"Well…." Leo started off pretty slowly. But then he started to speak really fast, "Well I don't know who did it why would I know I don't know YOU should know you're the camp director I swear I didn't do it OK I don't SWEAR because I'm a man of sure words but I DIDN'T DO IT!" he then gasped for breath, slumped his shoulders and added in a small voice "Fine, I did it."

The Campers and Chiron all sighed, "Leo!"

**A/N: Hey! So, what I've been thinking is that the PRANK STREAM is only going to have two chapters after this one, i.e. one more regular PRANK STREAM chapter, and then the GRAND FINALE of the stream. After that we'll be going back to regular (Sighs) Leo! Chapters. I'm sorry, but I'm really running outta ideas. **

**On another note, I've got an idea going for the finale, but please hit me with any ideas you might have. Doesn't matter what they are, as long as they are pranks. Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks! **


	18. Chapter 18

A few people from the Mexican army were at camp. The General of the Mexican Army, along with a few soldiers, was, in fact, a half-blood. He wanted the demigods at camp to "feel useful" and "put their lives to good use". That's why he'd come to camp along with a faithful soldier to ask the campers to volunteer and sign up for the army. Nobody wanted to, though. Even the Ares campers weren't that keen. The campers all loved the Camp too much to leave it behind for some army.

Leo, though, was up for a funny. He thought it would be hilarious if a particular over-sized Ares camper signed up for it. Only, the fat cow wouldn't ever sign up for the army herself. Mostly because she didn't want to. She thought it was pathetic that they fight and kill actual people when they could fight and kill monsters from the depth of Tartarus. Yeah right – CLARISSE LA RUE thought it was pathetic to fight people. That was a load of cow poop. She was just scared of the army and Leo knew it.

So, after lunch, Leo went up to the Big Desk in the Big House, where the Mexican Army representatives were seated, along with the sign-up sheets.

"Well, well, looky here. You want to sign up for the army, boy?" the General asked.

"Well, I'm here to sign up for a friend. She was too busy to do it herself, so I figured I'd do it for her. Can I have a pen?" Leo replied.

Leo, pen received, bent down to sign Clarisse's name on the empty sign up sheet, smiling to himself.

The General decided to strike a conversation, "Oh, and what's your name and age?"

"That's none of your business what my name is, and I'm sixteen years old."

"That's a good enough age to join _MY _army. Usually we don't allow under-eighteens, but given that all of you have the blood of the Gods, it wouldn't hurt to join at your age. If only we could toughen you up. You_ are _really scrawny. Like a scarecrow." The general then proceeded (and failed) to act like a scarecrow scaring away crows in a potato field. Leo knew this because the General said, "Look! I'm a scarecrow scaring away crows in a potato field!" while miserably flailing his arms around.

Leo, not as insulted as he should've been replied "Well, thanks for the offer, but I'll pass. I have way more important stuff to do than fight in the Army of the Land of Tacos." And he walked away after signing.

Two days later, the army representatives were going to be off with whoever signed up. So wasn't Leo shocked when the General knocked at the Hephaestus Cabin, asking for him.

"Wait, wha-? I did not sign up! You must be mistaken! I didn't sign up!" Leo looked amazingly scared.

"Yes," the General replied calmly. "But your friend did. That…..ah, _big_ girl from the Ares cabin signed up for you. Said that you were busy and she could only be obliged to sign up for you. You know, since you signed up for her. She wanted to erase her name, though. She couldn't because the ink's permanent. Surprisingly, you and her are the only ones who signed up. Anyways, please get packed. We're leaving today."

"Wait, CLARISSE?! OH MY GOD THAT GIRL IS SO DEAD!"

Then Clarisse walked by saying, "Oh, Valdez, I just thought that you and me should go together to the Mexican Army together… so that I can kick your butt over there too!"

From inside the Hephaestus cabin, all the kids sighed, "Leo!"

**A/N: Ok, hey. So I'm just gonna go ahead and say it: this is by far the WORST chapter I've ever written. And I'm sorry about that. Now, don't get me wrong. The IDEA for the chapter is great. I mean, come on! Signing Clarisse up for the Mexican Army. How awesome is that? And I'm sure I could've done a better job on it. So, yeah. Sorry for the sucky chapter! But that's all I could come up with. **

**P.S – This idea was ****Kuronique Misaki's. thanks so much!**

**Also, the next chapter's gonna be the Finale of the PRANK STREAM. So it's gonna take some time for it to be fully ready. So please forgive me for any waiting I may have to put you through. (It's not like my normal chapters come up on time, anyway. So yeah, it may take a little longer than it does for the normal chapters to come up. But I promise you that I'll do my best and fastest!) **


End file.
